1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display method and an electronic device thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for uniform display of an electronic device having a self-luminous display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a self-luminous display device such as an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diodes (AMOLED) having excellent brightness characteristic viewing angle characteristics, is in the limelight as the next generation display device. Accordingly, electronic devices using a self-luminous display device has increased.
The self-luminous display device can provide a high contrast ratio and color expression having a depth using self luminance by an organic material. Based on these visual characteristics, the self-luminous display strongly appeals to a user. However, due to a characteristic in which the light emitting efficiency of respective Red/Green/Blue (R/G/B) active matrixes forming three primary colors is non-linearly reduced in a low brightness region, the self-luminous display device has a disadvantage in that a stain (i.e., non-uniform light emission phenomenon) occurs in a dark region.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for removing a non-uniform light emission phenomenon in a dark region when displaying a screen using a self-luminous display device in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.